The hidden Message
by kiwikid
Summary: A strange recollection begins to bother Kelson forcing Morgan and Duncan to check to see if something unforseen is lurking in there kings mind.


The Hidden MESSAGE

a story of the Deryni

set after Deryni Checkmate

I do not own these characters and will make no profit form this article.

He was walking , there were figures beside him that he could not see but hear.. His eyes were covered but a glimpse of light was visible. "A bit further" that was the first words he'd heard uttered but was the voice taking to him or someone else. "We shouldn't DO this" a different voice, sounding worried. " They'll never know, he'll never know, he wont remember 'we'll make sure of that". Some one took his arm roughly and pulled him forward. Kelson of Gwynedd sat up shaking, sweat pouring from his body.

"Morning your majesty" said the servant pulling back the curtains on the big bed.

The servant glanced at him then looked worried. " Is his majesty feeling alright? " he asked. "Kelsons heart was still beating fast, "Umm" was all he could get out.

The servant bowed then left at a run. Kelson just sat on the bed feeling shaky. What a weird dream or was it a dream, he couldn't be sure. The sound of the door shutting jolted him back from his reverie . " Kelson 'said Alaric Morgan approaching his young king.

He stopped before him regarding him with serious eyes. " You look dreadful , he sat down beside him. " Not feeling well Kelson? Morgan asked seriously. "I'm not sure…",Kelson replied a slight tremor of fear seeping through his voice. "Well, let me see if I can find anything out" Morgan reached out for the rapport with Kelson that would tell his deryni senses if anything was wrong. Kelson though sprung from the bed away from his touch. Morgan looked shocked. He had a good relationship with his young King, Kelson certainly wasn't SCARED of him.

" My Prince, let me see if something's wrong" .Alaric was approaching him again determined to make sure Kelson was fine. Kelson was equally determined NOT to be touched, though he didn't really know WHY . He slid one way around the bed, while Morgan went the other. "Kelson, STOP that!! demanded Morgan becoming even more determined to get to the bottom of Kelson's behaviour.

"Now come HERE" he threw out a bit of Deryni persuasion. Part of Kelsons will wanted to go to Morgan the other part didn't. A knocking on the door interrupted his decision "Come" he said loudly. Morgan had backed off. The last thing he wanted was some one to get the wrong idea about his intentions toward his King. " Sire", Henri, one of his guards bowed before him. "Yes Henri what is it?" "Sire ,Baron Greenholme is here with his daughter" Kelson grimaced he'd forgotten that the Baron was coming today. A minor noble who wanted like all other nobles for HIS daughter to catch the eye of the young King. He did however have something other nobles did not, access to records pertaining to Saint Camber. How he GOT them he hadn't said but since he was human Kelson wondered if his family had been part of the Deryni persecutions. Not that the Baron would TELL him that. " I'll be there straight away, he told Henri. Ignoring Morgans presence he flung off his sweat drenched clothes. He quickly changed then fled before Morgan could attempt to touch him again.

" I don't KNOW Duncan, he acting really STRANGE." Morgan was telling his cousin.

" He wouldn't let me TOUCH him" . Duncans brow furrowed in concern " Well I'll try later, if something is wrong then we need to find out"!

The Barons daughter was attractive AND older than Kelson by about 4 years.

" Sire, documents pertaining to Saint Camber and his MacRorie family came into my possession several years ago, Baron Greenholme ,told him. They are of no USE to me but I hear you may be interested. "Yes, Baron, very much so, Kelson tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice. " What type of information do these documents contain?"

asked Kelson. " Mostly family records, I believe, though there's some things in there I don't understand." he was eyeing Kelson shrewdly, a keen bargainer in the making.

"What do you want for these documents" he had an idea but wanted to be certain.

" Well you could HAVE them if you announced you'd marry my daughter. Power thought Kelson, it was ultimately what EVERYONE wanted. With his daughter married to the king doors would open for the Baron that would have previously remained closed.

" I would need to think about that and CONSULT my advisors" Kelson hedged. " Oh naturally Sire, there IS no hurry. I will stay a few days, you could use the time to get to know my daughter." He would impose on the courts hospitality get what he could even if Kelson turned him down. "I would need to verify this document is genuine " he told the Baron. " I did bring an except " the baron told him, handing over a paper. " Let your advisors examine it as they will, " I'm sure everything will be to your satisfaction"

Baron Greenholme bowed and excused himself.

Kelson handed the document to Duncan McClain. " Before I look at this, I'd like to look at YOU" his long time confessor told him. " Morgan told you about this morning" Kelson hadn't doubted that he would but wondered exactly WHAT Morgan had said.

"YES" replied Duncan. " It was just a nightmare father, I'm fine NOW" he told Duncan.

"Well Alaric was concerned and I would like to make SURE everything's alright"

Kelson could feel his resistance building again. He trusted BOTH Morgan and Duncan with his life. It was almost as if SOMETHING or SOMEONE was stopping him. He involuntary backed away. "We don't want to have to FORCE you my Prince" Duncan told him. " I'm concerned about your reaction, just want to make sure NOBODY has been planting anything unpleasant" That shouldn't happen thought Duncan surely no one COULD get that close to Kelson but in these troubled times anything WAS possible.

"I don't know why father, I just don't want you to touch me" Kelson told him.

" Kelson, that makes me worry even MORE, Duncan told him. "Come on you KNOW I wont HURT you." Duncan was trying to be gentle. He knew Alaric would be even more concerned after he heard about this conversation and he WOULD force Kelson into rapport even though he WAS their King. "I'm afraid I'll have to REFUSE" Kelson said almost shocking himself. Duncan Mclain raised his eyebrows. " Very well, my prince ,but I dear say Morgan wont accept that. "That's his RIGHT, said Kelson, but it doesn't mean he can FORCE me" Kelson was REALLY shocking himself now but some instinct was keeping this dream buried, untouchable. " Give me you're opinion on THAT, he demanded, nodding toward the document, that's ALL I want right now"

Then he turned on his heels and left a shocked Duncan McLain watching him go.

"Something IS very WRONG" Duncan told his cousin. He was UNNATURALLY determined not to let me NEAR HIM." "Then we have no CHOICE but to FORCE him. said Morgan. " We can't have our King compromised and even if there IS the slightest chance of that then we HAVE to act."" I agree Alaric, but if Kelson really WANTS to STOP us he can, having us both removed from COURT would work really well" Duncan reminded him. " Then we might have to employ someone to act on our behalf" Morgan told him.

"What about this Duncan said showing Alaric the document. " I'd rather sort out Kelson FIRST" he told his cousin. " Agreed" said Duncan.

Creak a door was opening.. " Its in HERE" said the voice. Someone was pushing him forward and he was obeying. " We have to do this" another voice said, 3 of them that's how many. " He'll be KING one day" said the younger voice. " That's WHY we are DOING this" .. " You're SURE he WONT remember.." "I KNOW what I'm doing, I've done it before" that voice sounded almost arrogant. "Bring him closer" " **SIRE**, that's it come now my young Prince its time," **KELSON**." His eyes flew open Sean Lord Derry was bending over him. He was lying in the straw in the stables.

What HAD he been doing. Yes he'd been to see his horse then..

" Your Majesty, Derry was looking at him with deep concern. "I must have fallen asleep Derry" he said to the Marcher lord. " Yes Sire, though your BED, would have been more desirable than the HAY" he looked puzzled. Derry actually reached forward and touched him. "Hmm, Sire, you feel a little hot, maybe Morgan or Father Duncan can mix you up something to ward of a chill. "That's alright Derry, I'm fine, I better go before anyone else sees their king covered with HAY" He got up and left watching Derry baffled look as he walked away.

"He was thrashing about in the hay" Derry told Morgan and Duncan. "He did feel a bit hot though he claimed he was fine" "I think its time for us to ACT" said Morgan as

he regarded Derry. " I think you might be the perfect person to help us" he beckoned Derry forward and set about explaining his plan.

Duncan couldn't resist the document. He looked at the names on the document. Nothing they didn't know but tantalizing none the less. But he couldn't advise Kelson to MARRY someone to find out more about CAMBER. To prevent a war MAYBE, but not to find information. But maybe information had another price . First things first deal with Kelson's attitude.

Derry stood guard at his young Kings door ready to do what Morgan had asked him. If he should get CAUGHT drugging the king then things would probably be very bad for him and Morgan both. Don't get caught then he decided.

"Your Majesty ,he said bowing before Kelson." Yes Derry? inquired Kelson. " Just some routine matters for you Sire, from Morgan. " He held out the documents. " I'll read over them and sign them." Kelson told Morgans aide. " There's one he wants an answer to NOW sire" Derry told Kelson.

He came over leafing through the documents' " This one here", he handed it to Kelson.

Kelson touched it, "right I'll.." he began then seconds later fell to the ground unconscious.

Alaric Morgan opened the secret door to Kelsons chamber and stepped inside, Duncan on his heels. "Ah it worked then, he noted, looking at Kelson lying on the floor."

" Yes a basic sleep directive, luckily he was unprepared or else he could have resisted"

" Okay lets get this over with, Morgan said, Derry keep guard and don't let ANYONE in!!! "YES SIR Derry acknowledged.

Alaric Morgan knelt before his young King. " I'll follow and watch your back" Duncan informed him as he stretched out his hand to touch Kelson. "NOBODY MUST KNOW" It was like a blast that sent him backwards. But Duncan was there his presence mingled with that of Morgan's. " What WAS that?" Morgan sent. "Some directive" Duncan mused." Right ready I'll try again with more force back me up Duncan.". " They pushed past the directive this time. Suddenly he was seeing something… They were walking, there was presences around him moving him forward. Creak a door sounded. " In here" said a voice. "Come ON" the same voice said sounding impatient. " I'm NOT sure about this" said another voice. "You want them to ALWAYS hunt us, to be on our GUARD for the REST of our LIVES". "We need an ally someone who will act FOR US always." "Brions sympathetic" said a 3rd voice. " YES but even he doesn't DARE go too far." "AND we cant influence him" said the other. " NO that's why it HAS to be the PRINCE, hes young, only HUMAN. We'll plant the suggestion in his mind" He wont be able to HELP acting in the interests of all Deryni". " ALL RIGHT lets get it OVER" that voice was afraid but determined.

"Where are we going?" To this Chapel I know, its dedicated to Camber"

There was an indrawn breath of surprise then they were moving forward once more.

Finally they stopped. " Have you GOT everything" one asked. " YES"

"That's a beautiful Shiral," one said. " YES, one of the finest, it might help us in what we are about to do". "Some may call this TREASON" "Is it TREASON

to safeguard ones own RACE. Saint Camber advocated for Deryni and Human alike and look what happened to him and his family. They helped the Haldanes and DIED because of that, for HUMANS. " They carry potential" reminded one. " YES, Camber established that you know , to create a link ,but it hasn't saved us. We need Kelson to be a King like Camber would have made safeguarding Deryni. " Bring him over here"

They were pushing him forward. . " Does HE have potentials" asked one. " He's too young for them to have given him power" assured the one who seemed to be their leader.

"Something was being placed in his hands, cold, smooth." "Right lets begin Gentlemen, with a prayer. "Jo..no NAMES , hissed the leader. "Sir LOOK" Why is it DOING that"

Morgan could see light through the blindfold , the shiral was glowing. "

It shouldn't DO that, acknowledged the leader. " HOLY", more glowing." Preserve us its CAMBER" said a very frightened voice." Why's HE HERE" " He's protecting him" said the leader. ' He will be KING one day Sir, " Yes and it looks like he'll be the first DERYNI king since the coup. "How can that BE" " That shiral is glowing for a reason and HE is here for a reason. "What are we going to DO" "Well I doubt we'll be permitted to do what we WANTED and maybe its not NECESSARY. "So we dim his memory and we wait for a Deryni King to ascend the throne. With support like Camber he's got to be something very special indeed!"

Morgan pulled back. " That was EXTRAORDINARY, exclaimed Duncan. " YES acknowledged Duncan. " Who were they?" " We may never KNOW " Morgan said in resignation. "If Kelson is overriding their suggestion it may mean that they are DEAD.

"Ohh my head" exclaimed their young King stirring. " Easy my Prince" said Morgan moving him to a more comfortable position. "Morgan did you DRUG me?" said Kelson sitting up under guidance from his mentor. "Yes, my Prince, we had to make sure you weren't compromised". " I WAS, said Kelson " Yes , Its hard to tell exactly how old you were but maybe no older than about 5." "They were Deryni!" stated Kelson. ' YES of that we CAN be sure, said Duncan. "Hidden Deryni afraid for their lives", he stated.

"Camber came to my rescue" said Kelson. " Yes I think he REALLY scared them" said Morgan with almost a chuckle. "Were they MAD, said Kelson, that was RISKY trying to plant suggestion inside my head" "They were probably deeply afraid, goodness knows what they all suffered. " stated Morgan. " Would it have WORKED" Kelson asked curiously. "Maybe, your potentials through your father ARE strong but it would depend on the skill of the practitioner. "Jo something" said Kelson, " Yes even though they THOUGHT they had you controlled they were careful not to mention names."

" It is possible one was a Priest, Duncan said, they WERE about to Pray before Camber intervened. "Yes and they KNEW about the Chapel" Morgan acknowledged.

" Baron Greenholme" said Kelson. "My Prince?" queried Morgan. "That paper is supposedly about Camber, maybe it would tell us WHO they WERE." Kelson was now excited. " You are NOT marrying his daughter to find THAT out" Morgan told him firmly. "I think its safe to assume you will have no more dreams" Duncan told him.

" What if they're NOT dead" said Kelson. " You have Deryni protectors my Prince Morgan assured him. " I still want that PAPER' said Kelson. Morgan and Duncan rolled their eyes.

"Well, your Majesty. "Baron WE are satisfied that the portion of information you provided IS genuine , it is however not NEW to us. "Kelson told him raking him with his cool grey eyes. " Then there is the point of HOW you came to HAVE this information" Morgan stepped into the room. The Baron paled, " General Morgan, I swear to you, its nothing IMPROPER" he was visibly shaking. " You want my King to marry your daughter and you say its NOT improper!!" Morgan sounded angry his eyes flashing.

"The Baron looked down. " Knowing the source will help us ascertain the VALUE of these documents. " They were GIVEN to me, not years ago, just recently" the Baron said nervously. "By whom, Kelson asked. " I don't know who he WAS, he was just THERE, in the road. He had a Cassock on. He asked if I was on my way to Court and I said yes. HE said to give these to the King. "GIVE" said Morgan with slight menace . "Alright, so I took ADVANTAGE of the situation, thought I could get my girl married off to someone IMPORTANT."

" Why YOU? said Duncan, why not one of us. "He's HUMAN, Duncan, he wouldn't be able to detect anything about the giver. " Do you think its one of THEM" Kelson asked.

" Perhaps, if there was a priest there attempting to compromise you and then a priest on the road, its too much of a coincidence .

"Baron I think you should GIVE us the paper," Morgan told him.

The shamefaced Baron handed it over and fled before the mighty Morgan turned him into a TOAD or anything else.

Duncan, Morgan and Kelson looked over the document. " Not much here" moaned Kelson. " No, it does tell us the full Family tree though ."

" Yes and there were SEVERAL priests connected to Camber."

"JO… said Kelson. He pointed to a name. " HE was a Priest" "Yes and Cambers SON" said Morgan. " NO Way THAT'S possible Morgan, said Duncan. " Yes he died long ago in service to another Haldane" said Morgan. "Well I guess we'll NEVER know then" said Kelson sounding fed up. " Maybe not , Morgan told him, but there ARE other Deryni out there. Yes and now YOU are on the throne they may just come forward" Duncan said. " Who knows in a few years we may find out the answers" Morgan told his King. " I want to be a good King for both Human and Deryni to achieve the aims they aspired to. Kelson told his friends referring to the mysterious figures who'd dared to abduct him years ago. "I think you will Kelson, in time." Morgan and Duncan smiled at their young Deryni King.

THE END


End file.
